babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Lowence
'''Claire Lowence '''is a female Human who grew up in Montana, North America with her parents, along with her childhood best friend and crush, Alex Hunter. She recently recruited into the Society including Hunter; a secret global organization that is warring against another organization of aliens calling themselves the Death Hunters. She soon revealed to her best friend of her ability to manipulate fire. After learning about the galaxy at war with the common enemy she decided to accept their offer and help free Earth from further tyranny. Biography Early Life Claire's parents moved to Monatna before she was given birth, 5 months later her family came across the Hunter Family who were also Society agents. Over the first few years after of her childhood she spent more time with Hunter. She was often teased by her friends and much of her surprsied her mother included over a crush she has on Alex. Family Heritage In 2009 C.E. after reaching puperty, she first believed to have caught a fever until she reached home in time as fire compust around her almost out of control, her moher, Claudia Lowence helped her to gain control over it and revealed their heritage. She was kept home from school until she would had full control of her powers, enough time for many to believe her 'fever' would go away. She was reluctant to keep it a secret from her friend s in fear they would reject her for her powers, including Hunter. Before graduation their friend, Carlos Peyton suddenly disappeared without leaving a trace. Later on she and Hunter went to town, when they were visited by Li, an antic shop owner who brought an ancient sword that was suddenly unsheathed by Hunter just before the arrival of three new arrivals, including their substitue teacher Miss Ellens who revealed to be part of the Death Hunters and was trying to hunt down any children who possess abnormal abilities. She watched as Hunter defended both her and Li using the Amaterasu Omikami that the attackers originally came for. Just in time was the arrival of Coop Olsen. When Grey Wolf, Hunter's grandfather arrived and forced them to retreat she went with Hunter to his home to be sure they were more safe. It was then Claire revealed her secret to him after what happened and what was unexpected was he was not entirely human but a member of a shapeshifting species known as the Kronan Ree. The Society Recently on the same day she was recuited by the American Branch leader Charles Conston and the next day she arrived in North Dakota, surprised to see Hunter when finding out he was recruited also, since they further discovered that this was planned since their births. Outside their new home Coop, who helped saved them from the Zon Ghouls gave them a tour around some places in the undeground base beneath their home. Having learned that most of the conspiracies were true about aliens having control over nearly all governments and even worst to discover that their goal was to cull and assimliate a large percentage of the population of Earth she decided to take part in their organization to end the long secretive war for good. Much to her happiness that Hunter also accepted their new role and to find Carlos after many months would be working with them. Physical Appearance Claire shares most traits from her mother; mostly her shoulder length red hair. Her most noticable physical traits are her curvaceous figure and surprsiingly large breasts for her age. Her eyes appear grey to some. Personality Her personality mostly tomboyish, likes to watch sci fi with her friends or anything worth entertaining, she usually watch British comedy. She's noted to keep Hunter from getting into trouble.﻿ Claire has a strong will and would risk herself to protect her friends. Powers and Abilities Her primary powers are pyrokinesis﻿; able to manipulate, absorb and generate fire from her body. It has been passed down from her maternal relatives. Although her powers are more simple to control by thought at first but can easily compust fire around her by negative emotions. Relationships Family Friends Alex Hunter Over the years, Claire has shown to have romantic feelings for Hunter posibly when they were both 8 years old, at one night after their first conflict with the Death Hunters she slepted with him in bed for safety. Carlos Peyton Coop Olsen Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Society members